


Pick Up Lines 101 with Gabriel

by EverythingHurtsAndImDying



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beach Trip, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i swear its mentioned for like a second, very lowkey daddy kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingHurtsAndImDying/pseuds/EverythingHurtsAndImDying
Summary: Gabriel is on a mission. He wants Sam Winchester and he'll try anything to get him.Just a bunch of short Sabriel ficlets that come to fruition as a result of any particularly cheesy pick up lines I discover or create.#1 - A trip to the beach





	Pick Up Lines 101 with Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> This one was prompted by a message sent by a friend, so there's nothing to credit. Forgive me oh merciful reader <3  
> No Beta so all mistakes are my own.

The sun bore down a sweltering 88°F along the distinct muscles carved into Sam's stomach; the ridges of his body already blooming red with telltale signs of a careless sunburn. A content sigh slipped from the crevice of his mouth as the faithful trails of a modest breeze licked across his scarlet cheeks and swept through his chestnut hair.  

Surprisingly enough, it was Castiel who had suggested a trip to Clinton State Park. He had noted the ever-growing dark circles under Sam and Dean's eyes and proposed a trip to the beach under the pretense that he thought they needed a break from hunting – although Sam surmised it was so Cas could see Dean without his insistent layers of flannel.    

So while Dean divebombed into the cool depths of water, with a timid angel following behind him hesitantly, Sam stretched out across a towel, soaking up the sun and comfortable with just watching the two. It was almost comical, watching Dean surge from the water and shake his head like a shaggy dog before attempting to encourage Cas into the water with him. Eventually, Castiel conceded, performing some kind of awkwardly stiff pencil dive as he jumped into the water; it looked more like a fall to Sam but the grin plastered across his face kept him from ever mentioning it.   

The flashes of raven and sandy brown-coloured hair brought back memories of family trips to the beach. When John wasn't completely intoxicated or off hunting Chuck knows what, the deadbeat dad would take his sons on the occasional trip. Despite the fact there was only so many times one could see the world's largest ball of twine before it got stale, it was still something the two brothers valued highly and held closely to their hearts, considering it was so rare. Their visits to this very beach were seldom but left Sam with fond memories of his brother and father, memories now tainted with the awareness that his father had been Hell.  

But now wasn't the time to contemplate on that, Sam thought to himself. With a cheerful chuckle, he flipped over his body – only his swimming trunks covering the expanse of his already tanned skin – and settled into the soft span of the towel, the accommodating sand shifting under his adjusting weight. The sun glared at the newly exposed skin with the promise of kisses of red and the soft currents of air were pleasant but not enough to stop the pools of sweat forming at the dimples on his back as he settled down.  

It was peaceful, Sam felt calmer than he had in a long time. He was so calm in fact, that he did not even hear the sound of approaching footsteps over the gentle sway of distant bushes and fluttering trees.   

So, when a large weight slumped onto the lower portion of Sam's back and something tightened around his thighs, it was no revelation that he let out a startled yelp. Following the sound of a low bellied guffaw, Sam arched his back and twisted his head at a Chuck-awful angle to see whiskey-coloured eyes and a shark-like grin bearing down on him.  

"Gabe." He whined, stretching out the final vowel for extra effect. Gabriel had trapped him between his legs, his knees digging into the sand as he hovered above Sam.  

The grin twisted into something akin to a sly smirk, "You enjoying yourself, Samsquatch?" The archangel teased playfully while shifting his weight to successfully keep Sam pinned down.  

"I was." Sam grumbled half-heartedly, not nearly as annoyed as he was pretending to be. Gabriel seemed to pick up on this, of course he would – he could read Sam like a book – and licked his bottom lip seductively before rocking his hips back and forth slowly.  

Sam audibly groaned. With the sun glaring down on him, making him awkwardly sweaty and with his older brother less than a mile away from them, he was _really_ not in the mood. All he wanted to do was bask in the glory of the sun and bathe under the waves of heat. Too indifferent to voice his opinion, he simply slumped back down into the sand and prepared to ignore his angel.  

There was a blissful moment of peace when Gabriel merely stared down at the moose before he started shuffling down Sam's body, his knees knocking against thighs. The giant exhaled, thinking that Gabe would slide off him and maybe he could be convinced to plant himself besides Sam so they could enjoy the heat in companionable silence.  

He was wrong.  

Gabriel had other ideas. He stopped shuffling fairly quickly but before Sammich could react, the Trickster licked a hot, wet stripe down his back and snickered cruelly as the body shivered and squirmed underneath him, trapped like a panic-frenzied mouse in the jaws of a particularly sadistic cat. The salty taste of Sam's moisture tingling over his heightened taste buds. Sam was attempting to wriggle from the vice-like grip of his legs and, oh no, that just would not do, thus causing a contrastingly soft hand to slide into the brunette's hair and grasp a handful. With a short tug and an outcry in falsetto, he wrenched the head up a few inches from the ground and the body below curved at an almost painful angle. He felt Sam's whole body stiffen and watched his jaw clench as he leaned in, breath hot and heavy against the human's ear.  

"Your body is 70% water, Sammy. And daddy's thirsty." He purred and, for extra effect, grazed his tongue over the back of Sam's ear.   

That was the _last fucking straw_. 

In one swift but probably not elegant movement, Sam leapt to his feet, hurling the howling Archangel into the sand in the process. He whirled around with inhuman speed to throw Gabriel his ultimate bitchface as he pawed at his ear in disgust. Exasperation bubbled in his stomach as he watched the angel curl in on himself, uncaring of the sand, and try vainly to stop his chortling.  

Sam was preparing to tackle the perve when a gruff voice cleared the red from his eyes, "What's going on?" Dean inquired as he and Castiel approached; both of them had their brows furrowed in confusion and glistening in the sun like they'd just been pulled out of an episode of Baywatch. Sam didn't have words for his irritation so he bitterly yanked his towel from the sand and began his march towards the Impala.  

Dean blinked, bewilderment sparkling in his famously green eyes, down at Gabriel who was wheezing as he tried to catch his breath. Castiel's face transitioned from confusion to troubled understanding and he let out a subsequent huff, shuffling closer to Dean's naked body before he stated warily.  

"It's going to be an awkward ride back." 

**Author's Note:**

> When I started writing this it was sunny as all hell and now its literally raining hard with thunder.. EnGLAnD aRE yOu oK? 
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed! <3 Criticism is welcomed :)


End file.
